This application proposes Albert L. Siu, M.D., M.S.P.H. for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-oriented Research from the NIA. Dr. Siu completed his training in 1985. He spent the first part of his career as a faculty member and division chief at UCLA. He has been at Mount Sinai since 1995 where he has been working within 3 departments to build a clinical research program in aging. In the last ten years, he has been the primary mentor for 7 physicians and a supporting mentor to an additional 7 physicians. He is currently the primary mentor to 3 faculty members and 2 fellows in aging. The candidate proposes to build a program of patient-oriented research focused on the impairments and diseases that contribute to poor functional status and disability in aging. This work will focus on hip fracture research, but will include other aging-related impairments and diseases as well. The objective of the program will be to build a clinical research program in aging that engages the participation of researchers from a variety of clinical disciplines to address the multi-faceted aspects of geriatric clinical syndromes. The specific aims are 1) to mentor trainees in geriatric medicine and in other clinical disciplines to conduct patient-oriented research in aging; 2) to use the candidate's ongoing research on the medical and rehabilitative aspects of hip fracture care as one platform for mentored research; 3) to create an infrastructure to support patient-oriented research in aging; and 4) to support pilot studies in patient-oriented research in aging. The proposed mentored patient- oriented research program will provide the mentored investigators with a range of experiences in direct patient interaction including 1) interacting with patients to obtain consent; 2) interviewing and examining subjects to collect data; 3) examining subjects and monitoring their response to interventions; and 4) performing tests or procedures on subjects. The hands-on research experience will be complemented by 1) classroom experiences matched to the trainee's needs and 2) less formal sessions that are grounded in adult learning principles to cover a series of topics that collectively might be considered "survival" skills for clinical researchers in aging.